Tender
by Memuro
Summary: And with that, he left the coffee shop, just as Reever once did in the morning, only this time, you were left embarrassed, flushed, and…craving for more. Slight LaviXKanda, LaviXAllen I DO NOT own DGM. Thank you


Tender

A Lavi One Shot

'_Jingle bell, jingle bell, Jingle all the way…'_

You listened to the song booming from the radio while sipping your coffee slowly... It was Christmas and almost everybody from the order was given a one-day holiday. I repeat, ALMOST everybody.

Your thoughts aimlessly wandered along on how you're going to spend the rest of the day. You've had planned to spend it with your 'pal' Reever Wenham but as soon as you're in his eye range, he quickly dashed off saying he got work to do, leaving you confused and more overly, lonely.

So there you were, alone at the coffee shop whereas anybody else (mostly couples) were walking happily hand in hand, smiles etched on their happy faces and you all you did was drink your coffee pathetically whilst listing all the things you've done since the sun had risen from its deep slumber.

So far, you had replaced Kanda's Shampoo with 'Strawberry scented shampoo-curls up your hair in no time!', told Komui that Lenalee was eloping with Allen, cut a good 5 inches off Miranda's skirt and gossiping with Jerry, which by the way, took most of your time. It's not your fault you two get along very well…

Crocodile tears were about to roll down your cheek as you realized that everybody had diminished you, purposely or not, when a finger smoothly wiped them off. You abruptly flicked your eyes open and activated you innocence, pointing the tip of your bladed fans at you supposed-to-be attacker, who immediately put his hands up in defeat.

"Hi Tess…" The redhead friend of yours greeted somewhat sheepishly as a sweat drop made its way to his head.

"Lavi…" you groaned, putting your innocence away.

"Aw... are we not excited seeing me here?" he pouted, sitting himself next to you.

You just smiled at him. It's not that you don't like Lavi, it's just that sometimes, he had a tendency to…come on a little strongly. He had asked you out so many times. You felt flattered at first, really! But after some times, your brain seemed to normalize it and the meaning had replaced to a 'good morning!' that people said to others. And he asked every cute girl too.

Maybe that's the main factor you refused to believe in him.

"So…what are you doing here Lavi? All alone on Christmas?"

"Well, I'm escaping from Panda" He grinned, you grinned back.

"And looking for some right fit birds!" he said with glee, eyes forming hearts at the sight of a blonde sitting in the corner with yet another sexy girl.

"Ow, give it up Lavi, you've no luck with ladies-"

"What?! That's not true! I'm a real ladies' man" he protested

'Bulls Eyes! Yep he is, alright', your cute little voice whispered and you kicked her out violently before continuing your sentence with a triumphant tone "-you're better of with men! Like Kanda!!"

Pure horror and utter shock were written all over his face as he stared at you, not able to even think of a word to say.

"…Allen?" you offered, stifling a giggle.

"…what?" was all he could manage once he recovered from the shock.

You frowned and put a mock seriousness on your face. "Well, I still think you look better with Kanda since you kind of um…have the chemistry, you know? But maybe Allen will do as well, him being the uke and you could be the seme."

Lavi choked on your words and you laughed yourself off, clutching your waist in amusement. The girls Lavi had been checking out glanced at the two of you weirdly, hushed to each other and walked out of the coffee shop.

Lavi looked at them desperately then glared at you with an odd mix of anger ad despair, tears in his eyes. "You…you…" he started but never finished it as he clenched his fists.

Seeing his only made you laughed more.

But your laughter was forced to stop as a foreign object pressing against your lips. And for the second time of the day, you flicked your eyes open, only to see a blurred Lavi as he had blatantly ignored your personal bubble. His hands moved up to close your eyes and rest themselves on your waist and hips, pulling you onto his lap.

You, as if by reflect, wrapped your arms around his neck and tangled your fingers in the soft messy mop of his hair, moving your lips against his all the while. His tongue then reached into your mouth, not bothering to even ask for permission and began to explore every single spot inside, savoring your coffee-like taste.

A whimper escaped your lips as he broke the kiss, lips curving between a happy satisfied smile and an evil smirk. Grabbing your head, he pulled you closer and whispered to your ear.

"Well, as pretty as Kanda may be, I think I still look better off with you. After all, I only take girls to my bed."

You blushed a thousand shades of red at his words and previous action, watching as he leaned in again and placed a tender kiss on your forehand. And with that, he left the coffee shop, just as Reever once did in the morning, only this time, you were left embarrassed, flushed, and…craving for more.

And so you ran after Lavi.


End file.
